Human Alias
by Ideas265
Summary: We all know how the countries interact in the conference room, but what about in their daily lives? The good, the bad, the ugly and beautiful days of their lives as they live in their territory under their human name.
1. Rainy Days

Hi everybody! This is a sweet, little oneshot between Feliciano Vargas (Italy) and Roderich Edelstein (Austria). We all know that Roderich "raised" Feliciano when he was a chibi. Now, as a grown up, Feliciano wants to return the favor. I don't own Hetalia, but if I did, I swear, this would be one of the episodes.

* * *

Roderich pulled his coat up as the drops began to fall. Tsking, he hid his music sheets into his coat and dug through his pockets for his umbrella. _Right_, he thought. _It wasn't supposed to rain today. _Rushing under an oak tree, Roderich furiously wiped his glasses against a clean cloth. _No worries, I'll just call a cab. _Roderich had his phone in hand and was about to call before he thought, _Wait, I can't exactly tell them where I live._

Biting back a sigh, he dropped the phone back into his pocket. He could walk home, but, in this weather, he wouldn't last two seconds out in the cold. Sighing, Roderich leaned against the sturdy tree. He'd have to wait for the pour to be over. When'll it end? Who knows?

"Mr. Edelstein! Mr. Edelstein!" yelled a familiar chirpy voice. Roderich wiped his glasses again. Running towards him was young Feliciano Vargas.

"Feli?"

Feliciano gasped as he set his basket of groceries down. "I-It's n-nice seeing you again, Mr. Edelstein!"

"Feli, look at your clothes. You're soaked to the bone." The Italian waved the matter off as if it was a small stain. "What are you doing out here?"

"_Fratello_ wanted some pasta, so I went to get some and then it started raining. I saw you ran over here and I wanted to say 'Hello'." As usual, young Feliciano said it all in a rapid flair. "Oh, I have something for you."

Rummaging through his jacket's inner pockets, he pulled out a small umbrella and curled it into Roderich's hands. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Feliciano, really, you should care more about your health than mine," Roderich said stiffly. Feliciano shrugged before picking up his basket.

"It's just a little token of thanks for taking care of me when I was a little boy~" Flashing a sincere smile, Feliciano chirped, "Ve~goodbye Mr. Edelstein!"

"Wait, Feli—" But the Italian was already down the street. _That boy_, Roderich sighed. Opening the umbrella, Roderich took his steps home. When he got to his porch and shook the umbrella dry, a little a card slipped and fell to his feet.

Picking it up, he read the sweet words from Feli.

_Ve~you've done so much for me,  
and I couldn't help but return  
the simple gift you taught me,  
just for your concern._

_Treat others with kindness  
when they've done the same._

_Treat others with kindness  
and no one's to blame~_

Maybe it was the fact that he was dry or the fact that his music sheets didn't get ruined. Maybe it was because he met Feliciano and that he read the little card Feli sent with the umbrella. Whatever the case was, the rest of Roderich's day was a bit sunnier.


	2. Ivan's Tale

I don't own Hetalia. So, this chapter is a true horror story Ivan witnessed/was part of during a blizzard. Characters: Ivan (Russia), Toris (Lithuania), Natalia (Belarus)

* * *

_It all started one night as Ivan finished up dinner_

[_Doorbell ring_s. _Rising from his seat, Ivan grabs his pipe and looks out the window of his kitchen. He barely sees anything in the blizzard, so he walks over to his door_]

"Hmm…I wonder if Toris wants to talk to me." Ivan smiles as he thinks of all the things he could do with his friend.

[_Opening the door, he sees no one except faint traces of footprints in the snow. Frowning, he closes the door and returns back to his meal_]

_He thought the mysterious "visitor" was gone, but it came back_

[_Ivan munches on some popcorn as he watches a movie. Now, he hears scratching on his windows and something thumping on his walls_. _Gulping, he grabs his shotgun and goes outside. The howls of the wind and beating snow drown his senses as he walks around his house. He sees scratch marks on his windows, and he thought he saw a swish of a cloak from the distance]_

"Must be my imagination."

[_Going back into the house, Ivan turns off all his lights and TV and watches the door, shotgun in hand_]

_In the night, he hears a voice_

"_Ivan…Ivan…why do you run away…?"_

[_The Russian looks around his house. He could hear the sickly voice in his walls. Whatever it was, it got into his house_]

"You will tell me where you are, _da?"_

[_Creeping through the house, he checks every corner—through the cabinets, the bathroom, the closets, and his own bedroom. But, he doesn't see anything_]

"_Ivan…Ivan…why can't we be together…?"_

"Show yourself!"

[_He hears moaning through his house and a sharp laugh coming towards him. Shaking, he crawls onto his bed, shotgun aimed at his door. Then, he hears tapping from his window. Turning his head, he jumps. On the other side of the glass, a girl with long, wild hair looks at him longingly. A maniac grin stretched on her face, she breaks the window with a knife and falls into the room_]

"_We can finally be together…_"

"HELP! HELP! HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!"

_And that's how he died…Just kidding!_

"Wow, that's a scary story," Toris said, shivering in his boots. Ivan nodded as he built a snow bunny.

"Toris, it was all true." Ivan turned around, showing Toris the purple bags under his eyes. "I haven't been able to sleep since."


	3. Goodbye, Pochi

Characters: Kiku Honda (Japan), JapanCat, and Pochi

* * *

Kiku wasn't much of a mourner, but on August 15th, he'd grab his photo album of his two pets, JapanCat and Pochi, and look over the pictures at sunset. With a warm cup of green tea and JapanCat snuggling against his foot, Kiku flipped through the pages, reliving the memories.

"JapanCat, remember this?" He pointed to the picture of a chubby kitten and a "cotton ball" pup. "That was you and Pochi when I rescued you from the shelter."

"_Meow~_"

Kiku smiled. "You two were like little five-hour energy packs." Kiku laughed as he remembered those days. Little JapanCat was a clever little kitten. In just a few days, he discovered where Kiku kept the tuna and ate his fill of raw yumminess. Since little Pochi couldn't jump well, little JapanCat would always hide on the sofa while little Pochi struggled to climb his way to the top.

Little Pochi, on the other hand or _paw_, was a brave little soldier. Whenever the doorbell rang, little Pochi would bark at the door, backing Kiku away from the unknown intruder.

Sipping his tea, Kiku flipped the page. "JapanCat, remember this?" He pointed to the picture of a young JapanCat chasing a squeaky toy. "That was your favorite toy while growing up."

"_Meow~"_ JapanCat batted his paws in the air, remembering the good old days. "_Meow~"_

"Yes, I had to throw it away because it was always in your litter box." Turning the page, Kiku pointed to another picture. "Remember this?" It was a picture of Pochi on his hind legs, begging to be petted. "Wasn't Pochi adorable?"

JapanCat hissed. Getting onto his feet, JapanCat walked away, brushing his fur against the door. Ignoring him, Kiku turned the page. In the middle was a picture of Pochi and JapanCat, wearing matching birthday hats. The cake in front of them was iced with the words, "_To another year after being rescued. My pets, Pochi and JapanCat."_

Kiku remembered the day well. He had to bathe both animals because cake was stuck to their fur. Afterwards, he gave Pochi homemade dog treats and JapanCat got fresh tuna. Flipping to the last of the album, well, Kiku took pride on this page.

Half of it was filled with JapanCat's pictures and the other half had Pochi's. Kiku rubbed his eyes when he glanced at Pochi's last picture. The poor dog was on a pillow, snoozing. He remembered the day well.

It was August 15th, three years ago. It was sunset when Kiku gave Pochi and JapanCat dinner. Pochi was still asleep on the pillow. He shook the dog, but Pochi didn't stir. He rubbed Pochi's tummy, but Pochi didn't wake.

Closing the album, Kiku rubbed his eyes. It'd been three years since that day. But, seven long years of being together closed that gap. Giving JapanCat dinner, Kiku shoveled some dog food into a bowl and walked outside. Placing it in front of his backyard porch, Kiku whistled.

"Pochi, it's time for dinner." Kiku rattled the food in the bowl. "I'll leave it here for you." Sittind down on the porch, he cried out, "I'll be here for you, Pochi!" Kiku flinched when he felt something fluffy rub against his side. "Pochi?"

"_Meow~"_ Kiku scratched JapanCat's ears.

"Are you going to stay out here with me?"

JapanCat purred.


	4. What do you think?

Characters: Roderich (aka Austria). It was hard finding something to write about for the beautiful days for a Hetalia character. Then, I thought "What about posting a question?"

* * *

When it was between him and the piano, there was only one place where the magic could happen…_on a stage._ _A definition of a stage?_ In Roderich's good opinion, it had to be level enough so that the piano didn't tip over. That was his only reason. _What about the environment?_ In Roderich's good opinion, it couldn't be too hot or too cold.

_What about a scene?_ A scene? The only scene Roderich was familiar with was the bright lights of a concert stage and the cozy atmosphere of his dear home. _What about the audience?_ The audience had to be intelligent in some degree. _What about nature?_ Well, that's what Roderich was going to test.

He marked a perfect spot on top of a hill. He went there at sunset. No, he wasn't going to haul a piano up the hill nor was he going to play any songs _on_ a piano. Plugging his earbuds into his phone, he put one of the earbuds into his ear and picked a song.

Sitting down at the bench, he closed his eyes. _As a pianist, do you think music is beautiful?_ Well, there are more beautiful things than just music. A hot, fresh cup of coffee is beautiful because of its toasty fumes and soothing flavors. A quiet day is beautiful because it refreshes your mind from the busy life. Hearing someone say "_How do you do?"_ is beautiful because it shows that there are nice people in this cruel and twisted world, in Roderich's opinion.

It's not what you can see that's beautiful, but the things that are abstract as well. Knowing that someone has your back is beautiful because it shows friendship. Friendship is beautiful because it shows trust. Trust is beautiful because…in a world where trust is a limited status, it sticks out on the sore skin of life.

Roderich opened his eyes and saw it was nighttime. How long had he been asleep? It was a nice dream. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to answer the question that'd been floating in his head for a while.

_What's beautiful to you?_

Well, he was a man of high status, but power and wealth didn't come to his mind. His marriage with Elizaveta was beautiful while it lasted. Having that annoying cousin, Gilbert, around wasn't beautiful at all, but it was darn close to being beautiful in its own way.

Roderich scratched his chin.

"Knowing you're alive is beautiful enough, right?"


End file.
